Mr Boomer-bastic!
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: Boomer is left to be roadkill at the train-tracks by his brothers, until Robin shows up to save him. Her affections for him don't go unnoticed and the 'friendship' between her and Buttercup is put to the test. A story for mlpgirl1998. Rated for mild violence and cruel moments where Brick and Butch are being... well, brothers to Boomer. Features some Robin/Buttercup and Robin/Boomer
1. I'm a Houdini!

"Ouch!" cried the blonde Rowdyruff, budding a wicked chorus of chuckling from his brothers.

Brick and Butch had their sibling suspended from a railway semaphore signal, having used rusted chains to keep him in place and were spending their lunch hour throwing old cola cans and rocks at him. He swung awkwardly, like a black and blue pinata. A ringing and a distant blare of a horn confirmed the approach of a train.

"Guys, this isn't funny anymore..." whined Boomer. "Lemme down!"

The brothers ignored his pleas and dashed off the railway tracks, standing idly by as the colossal heap of metal charged into their brother at full speed. His face let out a screech, like nails on a chalk board, as his frame dragged on the shining tonnes that sped past. Brick and Butch roared with laughter, striking off on the wall with a stone a number, as the sixth train passed.

Free from the metallic contraption, Boomer groaned, half of his precious face a harsh pink and smoking from the friction. He was lucky to not have caught fire.

"Oh, geez! This just doesn't get old" panted the raven haired delinquent, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Heads up!" warned the leader, pointing up at the streaks of green, blue and pink in the sky. "Power-wussies at 12 o'clock"

"Aw man!"

"Let's get outta here. I ain't in the mood to take out Townsville's parole officers"

"Wait!" called the blonde, wriggling in his spot. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Maybe we can" grinned Brick. "I'd love to see how long you last out here. Check ya later, buttmuncher! Cya tomorrow!"

"You're kidding, right?! Please tell me you're joking!"

Butch snapped "Shut your trap, bro! We'll let you down later. C'mon, Brick. Let's go beat up the guy with the hotdog cart and throw him in the dog pound"

"Ha ha ha! Yeah, his smell alone will make the stupid mutts rip him to pieces!"

Boomer whimpered "C-C-Can I have one?"

"Sure a foot long. Better yet, a mile long!" shrugged the long haired ruff with a smug smile.

The blonde beamed, his voice carrying hope "Really? They do that?". His naivety was as clear as day.

"Sure, here's a mile long right now!" proclaimed Butch excitedly, causing Boomer to face another impending train, honking and blaring as it raced along the tracks.

The boy's frame bounced on the roof of the transportation, smacking his forehead repeatedly and once again, hung in agony in his spot. His brothers had gone and left him. He arched in his position to spit out some loosened teeth, baby ones, at the stand of the signal, trying to free himself. However, the teeth would deflect and shoot off somewhere else. A car off in the distance crashed, and the boy flinched then giggled stupidly to himself.

"Man, I'm starving. Why do Brick and Butch have to be such jerks?"

"Need some help?"

He blinked and looked down near the frame of the signal to see a shy looking girl with long hazel hair and bright blue eyes. He grumbled in annoyance, sick of seeing things upside down for the last hour.

"Uh... I think I'll be okay" insisted the Rowdyruff blandly, rather not having on his conscience the fact he'd been saved by a girl.

"Are you sure?" the girl peeped, fiddling with a strand of hair. "You look stuck"

"W-well, of course I do! I'm a Houdini!" exclaimed the boy, liking where his imagination was taking him. This was certainly better than being alone.

The girl chuckled "I love magic!"

"Of course you do and I'm a one of a kind! I-" he bragged, before he got pummeled again by an invading heap of metal. The girl covered her ears and watched the boy get beaten by the train, like a speed bag. As it vanished off into the distance, the girl eyed the fellow sympathetically.

"H-how long have you been there?"

"An eternity" exaggerated the black and blue lad, both his eyes black, his cheek swollen and his lip split. He twitched painfully in the wrap of chains. He was an iron burrito.

"I'll get you down"

"N-no. I'm fine. This is intentional. I'm practicing for a show I'll be p-performing in Las Vegas" he prattled on, starting to feel the impending damage in his head. He felt any more trains would render him unconscious. The girl climbed up on the signal and went to try to fiddle with the chains, attempting to free him. "Las Vegas has really hot chicks in outfits with these big feathers and they dance... and there's lots of lights... I think... I've never been there, but I see it in movies and magazines" the poor beaten boy droned on, his pitch escalating in random moments, as if he were drunk. Drunk on pain.

"I think I got it" confirmed the girl and the boy dropped onto the tracks with the heavy rusted iron that once bound him.

Boomer stumbled out with a goofy smile, disorientated, just narrowly missing another train. It must've been a busy schedule for that day.

"Hey, how about we got to Las Vegas?" continued the agonized, beaten pulp. "We can look at the lights and gamble our life savings on a jet and... and a tube of toothpaste... and... and..."

"I think I need to take you home" said the girl. "The idea of leaving you alone when you're in this state... What's your name?"

The blue hued lad mumbled and leaned on her for balance "Boomer, but my brothers call me dumb, stupid, worthless and..."

"I'm Robin" interupted the girl. "C'mon, I'm taking you home".

 **END OF PART 1**

(So this story is for mlpgirl1998. I hope you enjoy it. This is kinda what I'm working with at the moment, but if you'd like for certain things to happen or have ideas, let me know. This is made specially for you after all)


	2. Marshmallow Dungeon of Suffocation!

The shadows of the raging, starved mutts climbed the brick walls like a fire. The poor hotdog man wrapped himself around a suspended shard of wood, trembling and watching the furious hounds growl, snap and yap at him. There was a delicious lingering of hotdogs in the air and all over the terrified gent, hanging just over an open courtyard for pound pooches, who snarled and growled. Not far away, two delinquent lads in their hues of green and red, lounged on a roof top, watching the spectacle, while chowing on the contents of the hotdog cart. Ketchup and Mustard was essential drank, squeezed eagerly from the bottles, and the boys chuckled, seeing the man struggle.

"Wow, those mutts really wanna take a chunk out of him!" exclaimed Butch, his cheeks puffed like a hamster.

"I know right?" agreed Brick, unintentionally spitting specks of bread roll. "Too bad Buttmuncher isn't here to see"

"Well, it's either him or this guy"

Brick nodded "No kidding. You think there'll be anything of him left?"

"Probably his toupee and those dorky socks" commented the raven haired lad.

"I meant Boomer"

"Huh? Oh yeah, he'll be fine"

Shrugging dismissively, the brothers made themselves comfortable and watched in mild amusement at the innocent fella's torture; letting out a terrified scream as his palms became wet with sweat and he slipped from the wood and down into the furry cluster of fangs and claws.

* * *

"Mmmn... no more" muttered the blonde. "Trains... evil... "

Robin watched the boy cautiously, who was snug as a bug in her bed. He'd taken a serious wallop from the onslaught of trains and his face began to produce an unhealthy scheme of black and blue, matching his regular attire. Ginger meowed sympathetically and pounced up on the bed, prowling towards the beaten Rowdyruff. The sweet kitty nuzzled and purred at the fellow's face, until the blonde spluttered and grumbled angrily, urging the friendly feline to scamper away.

"Ugh... go away... fuzzy... ew, it's in my mouth!" he growled lazily, still trying to find his head. As if recovering from a hangover, he was disorientated and the room around him was spinning. "Err, this sucks... w-where am I?"

"You're safe" responded Robin softly, smiling as she offered him a glass of orange juice.

"S-Safe... girl... trains... Las Vegas... hot chicks" pronounced Boomer wearily, collecting himself, until it all came together abruptly and he found himself to be uncomfortably sober. "AAAGH!"

"Calm down" the girl assured. "Everything's okay"

"AAAGH! Girl's room! Help! I've been taken hostage! Cooties! Everywhere! Have mercy!" cried the confused boy, zipping around like a desperate fly, trying to find it's way out a window.

The chocolate locked girl reached her arms up, chasing him, attempting to grab ahold of him. "Boomer! Everything's okay. I saved you from the trains"

"Trains!... wait"

It started to come back to him and he lowered himself back down on the floor steadily, thinking. Just when Robin found it okay to approach him, seeing him settle down, she was startled when the Rowdyruff turned on her: projecting out an electric blue that encapsulated the innocent girl in a bubble and levitated her off the ground. The room fizzled with the blinding flickers of light.

"What're you planning to do? Fork me over to the Powerpuff's?"

Flabbergasted by such a suggestion, Robin pressed her paws against the bubble "What?! No!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I promise, I wouldn't do that. I just thought it was awful how you were left like that and I wanted to help you".

Boomer gave the kindergartner the benefit of a doubt and, without warning, halted his projection casting the bubble and the girl fell to the bedroom floor with a whimper.

"Well, now what? You want money? You want me to do you a favor? Well, no way! 'Cus I'm outta here"

"You're leaving so soon?"

"No, duh. I gotta get outta here!"

"Well, when can I see you again?"

Boomer was puzzled and cocked a brow at the timid girl. "See me again? Sorry, babe, but this is a one time thing"

It was frustrating, seeing Robin's sweet face fall into a sincere sadness. Rolling his eyes, Boomer reckoned as long as his jerk brothers had no clue, no harm would come of it. He figured he wasn't especially eager to meet back up with them after they'd left him for dead anyways. Reluctantly, he turned to face his little maiden in armor. "On the other hand... maybe I can spare some time to hang"

Robin's face brightened immediately "You really mean it?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, yeah." sighed the blonde dismissively, trying to play to cool, like Brick. "But, there are some boundaries. Ya see, I'm not one for making myself publicly known. Me and my bros are kinda... underground when it comes to recognition. The last thing I need is people finding out I'm spending time with a girl... So, our meet ups need to keep private"

"Agreed" nodded the girl.

"So... what exactly is it you wanna do? I'm not particularly wanting to spend my free time in a marshmallow plush dungeon, where I'll be suffocated by cutesy picture of puppies, bunnies and kittens"

"I figured later we could meet up and, I dunno, get up to some mischief" she admitted, rather excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Mischief? What am I? Dennis the Menace? The Rowdyruff Boys are more than just cutesy, lame-o pranks" he asserted firmly.

"Oh really? What else do you do?"

At that moment, there was a ring of the doorbell and Mrs Snyder answered. She called up to her darling daughter who upon hearing, watched Boomer's face turn a stark white in horror:

"Robin, deary, it's you're little friend, Buttercup!"

 **END OF PART TWO**

(Right, first off, I wanna apologize for dragging this out so late. I've been busy and finding time to write recently is almost impossible. That's life for ya. Otherwise, here's another chapter and, hopefully, another shall tag along tomorrow. Until then, enjoy this chapter!)  



	3. Bikes go BOOM!

"It's okay! You can come out now" said Robin, closing her bedroom door behind her.

She'd been down to meet her Powerpuff pal, and Boomer had instinctively gone to hide in the corner among a mound of cuddly animals. His royal blue hues stared out from the bundle. The last thing he wanted was to be greeted by the iron-fist of the tomboy, who'd immediately assume his mere presence was a threat or invasion into the Snyder residence. The collective trembling of the pile stopped at that confirmation and he rose from the heap, rubbing his head.

"Man, let's get the heck outta here. I'm really pushing my luck just being here" griped Boomer.

"Where shall we go?"

* * *

The place breathed 90's and 2000's nostalgia. Brick and Butch weren't fans particularly of skateboarding and found it to be amusing entertainment at best and a snooze-fest at the worst. Someone's speakers blared out OPM's 'Heaven is a Half-pipe' and the skate park was fueled with excited chatter and older kids and teens grinding on rails. Boomer and Robin sat up on the the fence and watched some skaters swirl around in the bowl, like koi carp and rush back and forth within the half-pipes. While Robin was enjoying seeing the bold handstands of the half-pipe goers, snatching the rim of the edge before dropping back down, and skill in balance going along the rails, Boomer was eagerly waiting for someone to break their arm.

"This is kinda fun!" said Robin, kicking her feet a little.

"Yeah. Well, all this is pretty tame by my standards" boasted Boomer.

"Tame?"

"Yeah, I mean sure, some of these twerps are okay, but can they do hardcore stuff?"

The little girl chewed her lip, cowering slightly at the boy's blood hungry determination "Is it dangerous?"

"Heck, yeah! That's what makes it so fun!"

"I dunno..."

Boomer jumped from the fence "You don't have to lift a finger. Watch!"

Confidently, he approached a teen, finishing on a front-side 5-0 on some stairs. His had a crop cut, piercings and had a board with spooky tiki designs. "Hey, shortstop. You might wanna take a seat to the side before someone uses you as a fun-box"

Off to a good start. Snatching his board, the Rowdyruff took off towards the first set of rails.

"HEY!" barked the skater, shaking his fist.

Everything revolved around the blonde from there, as he proceeded into doing 360 kick flips, then shooting down into the bowl, racing in the perimeter, before zipping back up and heading to the half pipe, keeping up phenomenal speed. The older girls, having previously lounged around by the 'cool' guys, now crowded around the side and watched the boy blast up to one side, high, nearly out of sight. All the while, Boomer was chill and practically danced with the tiki skateboard, showing how much time he had before he came back down and darted up the other side. Robin remained on the fence and stared in awe at the lad who continued to 'impress' her.

Back in the bowl, he raced around, faster and faster, then shot up onto a set of rails to grind effortlessly on a funbox and returned to the teen's feet, handing him his board. The crowd applauded and cheered.

"Here" smirked the blonde, returning the board.

"You knucklehead! There better not be any scratches on this thing!" whined the slim teen. inspecting his board.

"Pfft! Or what?"

The ego de-flated loser snatched the kid by the collar, his face inches from his "You mess with me or my board again, squirt, I'll knock your teeth out"

"I'll hold you to that, lanky. Let's see watcha got!"

"BOOMER!" called Robin, leaping from the fence and darting over. She hoped his pride wasn't gonna be the death of him.

However, the impression of the blue hued fellow being weak or defenseless was destroyed, as he delivered a swift uppercut, knocking back the older boy's head, causing him to stumble back and fall into the bowl. The Rowdyruff cackled harshly. The crowd were taken aback by the 'innocent' kid's strength and the teen, having not learned his place, scrambled stupidly up from the bowl and lunged at him, only for Boomer to scoot aside and cause him to trip and knock himself on a rail. His eyes illuminated a bright red and the teen, finally gathering Boomer had super powers like the famous female trio, let out a terrified shriek as he ran around the park, avoiding the laser vision that trailed behind him.

"Ha, ha, ha! What a rat!" chuckled the boy, before he grabbed the startled Robin and sped towards the motorbike that the teen was dashing for.

The desperate teen gasped and choked on his own words.

"Don't worry. I won't leave any scratches" mused the blonde, grinning at the thug, revving the engine.

Robin wasn't sure what to make of the scene. She was sure Boomer was just being boisterous and narcissistic, because he was actually insecure or weak and looking for acceptance. Now, she realized he was a real delinquent punk. Her stomach turned in both fear and excitement and felt a minor blush stain her cheeks, being sat in front of Boomer, as he took a hold of the handles and fired them both off, temporarily chasing the teen, before racing into the park with the bike. The girl screamed in panic and covered her eyes.

Into the bowl they went, teens dashing from the premise for their own safety. The constantly turning was making the terrified Robin nauseous, but thankfully they left the bowl and darted over to the half-pipe and began dashing up and down, spinning in the air, making a tasteful front-side 5-0, then blasting up, full speed into the air. The girl was butter, almost close to fainting. She wondered if maybe she should call for help, feeling her own safety be put in peril. But, Boomer jumped from the bike, carrying her and shot out his lasers at the vehicle, causing an explosion to shake the air. The teen far below pulled his hair in sheer hysteria. How was he gonna explain the state of his stolen motorbike from his dad?

The park had people scattering like ants and the Rowdyruff snickered. Robin clung to the boy, staring down at the park. Was this a normal thing Boomer would do?

"Heh, that was pretty fun. I sure shut that dude up"

Instead of feeling some remorse for a guy who essentially instigated a fight with the blonde in the first place, a satisfied smile found her face "Hee hee, yeah. Did you see his face?"

Boomer smiled "I know. He'll think twice before messing with me again!"

The blonde flew off with her, now heading towards the dump. Not far away, a pair of eyes watched them. Brick and Butch watched their brother with intrigue. Despite wanting to be in on whatever was happening, they thought it best to stay in the shadows.

 **END OF PART THREE**


	4. My prince has chicken

The blaze conquered the dump. Robin and Boomer sat upon a tireless, windowless, seat-less van, that sure as heck had seen better days. The cool night had begun to settle in and the two were relaxing from a day electrified with delinquent antics. Together, the rascals had run the course of the day in activities long desired by the curious girl: She'd shamelessly asked for the blonde to give Mitch a piece of her mind, leaving him strung-up high in a pine tree, his underwear being impaled by the top branch in a wedgie that would take some time to have him noticed, despite crying out for help. They also sprayed graffiti, along a dead alley way, both of them demonstrating a keen eye and mature appreciation for art. Just before they headed to the dump, they took advantage of an abandoned house, squatted among a thick bed of weeds, by throwing bricks and stones into the windows. They ventured inside the wreckage, enjoying venting some steam. Boomer on occasion would give the chocolate locked darling a fright, finding big disgusting rats and spiders that found a home quiet comfortably between the walls , in the attic and under the floor boards. Smashing everything deemed smash-able, hunting for treasure in the rooms (which only resulted in a few shiny bottle caps), the two retreated to the wretched confines of the dump.

The rowdyruff boy had stripped every vehicle in the place of tires and tossed them into a pile in an opening, setting them ablaze with a clap and rub of his palms and throwing an ignited ball of flame onto the waste. The fumes were undoubtedly unhealthy, but the curious tyke was grateful it overshadowed the greater nauseating scent of their surroundings. It wasn't too odd to her. Buttercup had shown her her own special place, maybe this was Boomers. In any case, she laid back on the dusty vehicle bonnet and watched the raging, ravenous tongues of flame snap at the sky, speckled with sparkling stars.

"Thanks a bunch for today" said Robin. Unlike before, where her voice came across as usually timid, her speech was much more bold and confident.

"Don't mention it. You're pretty fun. It's great to do the stuff that we both wanna do. My brothers suck. It's always about THEM. I never get my say in junk" the lad said, his tone leaning off into a grumble at the mention of his siblings.

"Oh? Why not? That doesn't sound fair"

"It isn't!" yapped the boy. "It stinks. They make me feel like garbage: make me feel stupid and worthless. I just wished sometimes I could just give them a piece of my mind. Then I remember they're much stronger than me and... well... then I come here"

Rubbing her arms from the cold, the girl shivered and a very scary thought occurred to her "Oh my! It's night! My mom and dad will wonder where I've been!"

"So?"

"So? I have to get home!" she panicked, leaping from the bonnet.

"That's lame. C'mon! What's the worst that's gonna happen?" Boomer sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'll get grounded! They'll tighten my curfew! Oh, gosh. I'm so far away from home too!"

"Relax. Relax." the boy said, his voice soothing. "I'll take ya home"

* * *

Robin didn't get too far with her fibbing. She'd insisted to her parents she'd been home the whole time but was playing hide and seek with an imaginary friend. Boomer had dropped her off back through her bedroom window and was flying off back to the dump.

"Oi, Boomer"

The fella came to a halt in the air and turned to face his brothers. Nonchalant expressions.

"O-oh! Hey guys! How were the hotdogs?" he attempted, trying to ease the apparently growing tension.

"They sucked" griped Butch. "and we were looking for your stupid butt all day"

"We figured one of the trains might have snagged ya, then we come back to see you're on motorcycles and getting fresh with a stupid chick from the Powerpuff residence" growled the leader.

The confrontation was brutal and the blonde could smell a beating coming from a mile away. Instead of shriveling back into a submissive ball, like a woodlouse, he decided to let them hear it.

"You know what? I was! And I'll do it again. I'm sick of hanging with you guys when all you do is beat me up and make me feel like miserable trash. Well, guess what? I don't need you! So, you can forget about me going back with you guys"

Brick and Butch snickered meanly. "You'd rather be a girly-girl and play with dollies. Is that what you're saying?" chuckled the red hued ruff.

"Shut up! You know what? I don't care. 'Cus you're not my brothers anymore"

The boys stopped their mindless yacking and delivered death stares to the younger brother.

"Yeah, you heard me" the blonde snipped, withdrawing a photo of the three brothers and igniting it with his lazer beam. The two boy's jaws dropped, as Boomer allowed for the image to fall from his hands, the remains of the brotherly bond turning to ashes before their eyes.

* * *

Buttercup whispered delicately "Robin"

The sweet girl, locked in her room with no supper, sat upright hearing the familiar voice. She smiled delightedly at he friend hovering out her window in a light green nightie. Cautiously, she crept out of bed and opened the window to let the raven haired devil in.

"Hey, Buttercup"

"What's going on? You couldn't come out today. Is everything alright?"

The two sat together at the end of the bed. "Yeah, I just stayed out a bit too late and now I have no dinner"

Robin's tummy grumbled loudly in confirmation. A sad expression sat on the tomboys face "You want something?"

"Like what?"

"Anything. There's cake, chicken from dinner, potatoes..."

"I'd better not. I feel bad" the chocolate locked gal sighed, looking away.

"Don't"

"I don't deserve it"

Blinking, the Powerpuff's brows narrowed in a suspicious frown "Why do you say that?"

There's no way in the world Robin could tell her. Tell her about her friendship with Boomer. She knew what the tomboy was like when a bad natured fellow came within a yard of her and she certainly didn't want anymore detentions on her friends part.

"Well, I misbehaved"

"That doesn't mean you have to go hungry"

If there was something positively certain, it was that Buttercup would do anything for her. She returned in a split second with that nights cooking, some re-heated in a microwave. It smelled so good, Robin pondered the mere scent would catch her parents suspicion, as if they had noses like wolves. Starving, she was embarrassed by how quickly she cleaned her plate, only have smears of gravy and a chicken leg bone leftover.

"T-thank you" emitted Robin shyly, blushing.

The puff smiled, placing a hand on hers. Thinking how lucky she was, the hazel haired babe leaned her head on the tomboy's shoulder, whose arms wrapped around her securely. With every day, their friendship felt more and more stronger. Maybe Blossom and Bubbles had been right. Maybe the green hued hero had a crush on her, reasoning why she'd acted so especial kind towards her. The thought of it made her blush deeper, but she smiled wider, snuggling into the embrace of her 'prince'.

* * *

After a long while, they agreed to get some sleep and Robin kissed the toughest fighter on the cheek, resulting in the puff flying home, dazed, like a drunk fly. Giggling to herself, her heart pounding, she tucked herself back into bed, licking her lips of the chicken dinner. Just as she was to nod off, there was a knock at her window. Bolting up, expecting to see Buttercup, she gasped in horror, seeing Boomer hover outside her window: trembling, with a black eye, along with severe cuts and bruises

 **END OF PART FOUR**


	5. Ready for a night on the town?

It had taken a while for the trembling blonde to stop shaking. Robin had sneaked downstairs to fetch water, and the beaten Rowdyruff sat cross-legged on the bed, wrapped snugly in the duvet that was doing well to mask him from any observer from the outside. He sipped cautiously, his bruised still throbbing hotly.

"T-They went livid" he stuttered. "They knew what they'd done to me, had been doing to me, and they were so bold and egotistical that they couldn't apologize"

"Boomer..." cooed the chocolate haired babe, hugging her knees. She didn't dare ask what they'd DONE now.

"I can't stay here. They're looking for me and they know about you too"

"Maybe the Powerpuff Girls can help"

"Are you mad? As soon as one of the girls knows I've been associating with you, they'll rip my head off!" he bit quietly through clenched teeth, trying not to be too loud.

"No they wouldn't. Not if I explained. Maybe to Bubbles. She'd understand" she pondered, scratching Ginger's head. The furry friend had become curious to the conversation and budged it's way between them. It's purrs serving as a soothing mechanism for the terrified tyke in the duvet. The boy watched it and a small smile grew on his face. But... no... He shook his head stubbornly.

"I ain't taking any chances... You gotta understand."

"Well... w-where will we go?"

* * *

Buttercup had struggled to sleep that night. Blossom, the almighty and boisterous egghead had slowly adopted some kinda breathing pattern a step away from snoring. Sure the tomboy snored too, but getting to sleep before someone went off was a tedious and maddening task.

"I'll zap your mouth shut, I swear..." hissed the grumpy raven haired gal, death staring her slumbering sister.

A strip of light passed the window, blue. Obviously not from Bubbles, as she was fast asleep too. Buttercup rose from bed and watched the light soar across the night sky towards townsville.

Boomer.

Maybe if she got to him first, and alone, it'd stop any moral mishap and terrible act he was bound to bring. So, she followed. Any Rowdyruff was sure to bring trouble. Taking off, she went higher and into the clouds, camouflaging herself and peering down to watch them as she caught up instantly in speed. If all else failed, she could just stop time, though she'd promised her deceased Buddhist master she wouldn't. Suspicion rose further, as the boy swooped down towards a toy shop.

* * *

Robin was rather puzzled about the location. Her hair blew behind like a cape, as the boy rushed down and landed them behind the store. He picked the lock for the door and they stepped inside. Poor Robin was essentially blind and tripped over a poorly organized box in the storage.

"Hehehe" snickered the ruff.

Rubbing her head, she got up "So, why here?"

"Eh, Butch always said toys are for babies, so there's a real slim chance that they'd think to look for me here" he said casually, picking up a lame soldier figurine from the side. His irises glowed, a quality that disturbed the girl for a moment, before she thought for a moment and then it seemed rather cool.

"I wish I could do something like that"

"Like what?"

"Your eyes"

"Huh?" frowned the boy, blushing at the attention. Was she trying to flatter him?

"They're glowing. How do you do that?" she said, opening another door, so they'd lead into the customer area.

It was hard to explain, he didn't really know or understand how either "I dunno, I kinda just do it: night vision. It's hard to explain something that comes naturally to you as breathing, ya know"

Looking around, the young maiden smiled and she dashed over to a section with glow sticks and bracelets. "Now we can both glow!"

"Hey, cool! Gimme some!"

The two joined together some sticks, making necklaces, crowns and even hula-hoops with several clicks, snaps and shaking of the sticks. The two chuckled softly.

"I can't wait till I'm older" said Robin. "I've heard of night clubs that have dancing, cool music, ultraviolet lights and paint and stuff that glows with space themes in the background, like stars and swirling galaxies!"

"Heck, me and my bro's have been to some, they trash the place obviously, but yeah, it's cool in there!" he confirmed, swerving his hips to rotate the hula hoop effortlessly.

"There's one here in townsville?"

"Heck yeah!" he cried. "We'll make a night of it. Two of us on the run and we'll do things we've never done before"

"That sounds like fun! Okay!"

* * *

Before tiring of the location, seeing as they hadn't seen Butch and Brick just yet, Robin and Boomer crept out the back. In the toy store, they'd come across some neat clothing and stole some of the florescent neon paints, applying it like tribal tattoos, and had basically disguised themselves. Boomer wore a hoodie and some torn jeans with a chain necklace and Robin had a baseball cap and a army jacket, ripped in some places with fake spikes you could purchase from any punk and goth store.

"It's best we keep moving anyways. Don't wanna single out any place that they'd be bound to discover" said Boomer. "Best scenario is we hit places they'd already been so we don't have to worry about seeing them at all. Butch never checks twice".

"Gee, you sure do know a lot about your brothers" the girl stated with some awe and glee.

"Y-yeah... well, I wish they'd know more about me...or at least cared to"

* * *

Observing from across the road, behind a trashcan, Buttercup's jaw dropped, instantly recognizing their voices, despite the clothing. At first she was enraged, but as she listened to them, she found that they may be on friendly terms and she was misjudging. There'd be nothing wrong with keeping an eye on them, so she looked to the store for her own disguise.

Rummaging through the clothes items, she came across a leather a jacket, a green shirt with a heart on it, some torn jeans and boots. To finish it off, she brought her hair down. Rather liking the look, checking herself out in the mirror, she smirked and grabbed a small pack of candy sticks. Did Robin like the rebel look? Well, Buttercup could play that game too...

Satisfied, she took off, high in the air and watched them walk several blocks till they came to a building, the bass from the music inside thumping so loud, you could feel it pulse through your bones. Boomer and Robin didn't go through the front of course. They went round the back, entering into the club that reeked of sweet booze, sweat and frozen smoke that blurred ones vision upon entering. The beat was more intense and soared through the disguised tykes, who started to dance, unaware that not far off in the same room, the tough as nails powerpuff girl was watching.

 **End of Part 5**

(Mlpgirl1998, you're an angel and you've been so patient with me. I'm sorry it's taken so long, I've been mad busy. But, for the time being, very short as it is, I'm free, so expect not just one but several updates in the next few days. Bless you and I hope you enjoy these next installments in your story. Enjoy!)  



	6. Can you fill me in?

It was crowded, but not enough that it'd become a nuisance when dancing. Oddly enough, nothing was made of the curious kids wanting to hang out in the club. As long as they didn't want drinks and stuck together, the bartender shrugged at the display. The adults thought it rather cute and Boomer and Robin didn't notice the towering figures of the grownups step away to give them a generous space to dance in. Glaring lights swept across the room, flickered and blinked. The bass thumped loudly, mimicking a heartbeat, the heart of the club and the happy children took each others hands, holding onto each other as they spun around, giggling lightheartedly.

Boomer felt so happy. He was enjoying himself and didn't care, not even once, if it was a girl. They were free, they could do whatever they wanted for once and not feel judged. Buttercup leaned carelessly at the wall with her candy stick, her leather shimmering in the playful spotlights: hued luminous greens and blues, meshing and darting around frantically. It made Buttercup feel assured that Robin was laughing and enjoying herself. She hated herself for seeming like an over-protective parent, but she had a reason to be. It was a Rowdyruff Boy. There was no telling would could happen next. The fella mouthed silently to his friend that he had to whizz and would come back quickly.

The tomboy made her move, cracking her neck to the side and flicking her tongue out to flick the candy-stick, that would have otherwise resembled a cigarette, into her mouth to munch. She then stepped through the legs, through the faint icy fog towards her. Robin immediately took notice of her and blushed a fierce red. She knew it was Buttercup, but it wasn't like the powerpuff had made much of an attempt to mask her own face, although having her hair down would've made any person second guess who she could be.

"Hey... while your 'friend' is in the john, may I have this dance?" she offered coolly.

Robin scratched her own wrists with concern, then nodded. A small smile curved on the tomboy's lips and she took her hand, moving to the beat of _Craig David's_ 'Fill me In' _:_

 _Whenever the coast was clear and she'd ask me to come out_  
 _I'd say, "Hey, girl, come on right around."_  
 _So she knocked at the door_  
 _I was standing with the keys in my hand to the 4x4_  
 _Jumped in my ride_  
 _Checkin' in where nobody saw_

 _The club we went in_  
 _We got down bounced bounced to the rhythm_  
 _Saw it was early morning_  
 _Thought we'd better be leaving_  
 _So I gave you my jacket for you to hold_  
 _Told you to wear it cause you felt cold_

The raven-haired rebel watched her 'friend' in somewhat of a daze. The lighting and fog only helped to emphasize the dreamy image she was beginning to view the chestnut haired maiden in. As she swished and flicked her hair, spinning and hitting the air with her fists, the tomboy's heart only pumped harder in her chest, her knees weakening and being unable to draw her eyes, the pupils dilating, from the natural dancer. She was falling in love with her. The feeling suddenly so fresh and recognizable. Instantly she turned red, feeling the butterflies in her chest become fierce and thought maybe to leave, but Robin seized her paws and proceeded to spin with her as she did with Boomer, finding her confidence.

 _I mean me and her_  
 _Didn't mean to break the rules_  
 _I weren't trying to play your mum and dad for fools_  
 _We were just doing things young people in love do_  
 _Parents trying to find out what we were up to_

 _Saying why can't you keep your promises no more?_  
 _Say you'll be home by 12 come strolling in at 4_  
 _Out went the girls but leaving with the boy next door_  
 _Can you fill me in?_  
 _Wearing a jacket who's property_  
 _Said you'd been queuing for a taxi_  
 _But you left all your money on the TV_  
 _Can you fill me in?_

 _(Can you fill me in?)_

The room span, literally and Robin looked to her friend, whose expression had deflated from a bold, headstrong rebel to a smitten puppy dog. Her free black bangs looking swished, her hair drooped like the ears of a young canine and those eyes... wide with admiration. She smiled and giggled at the funny expression and the two held each other close.

"What's up?"

The two paused and turned to see Boomer, finished with his business and staring at the girls in puzzlement. He was too dense to realize the gal in leather was the one he'd been avoiding most.

"Oh, hey Boomer!" said Robin happily. "Shall we resume dancing?"

"Not here to steal your girl" the tomboy joked, her cheeks still red despite the softness and confidence in which she spoke "Just didn't want her to be kept hanging when you went to the john"

"This is... um...Becky!" said Robin helpfully. "She's a good dancer"

"I see..." Boomer replied, squinting his eyes a little... was he jealous? "Well, waddya say we stay for a few more then go grab something to eat"

Buttercup smirked somewhat mockingly, knowing how the blonde may be feeling "Sweet"

"Sounds great!" said the oblivious young girl.

* * *

Not much was open that late at night. They stopped by a doughnut shop, usually occupied by off-duty cops, but tonight was pretty empty, as they were doing their patrols. Best to get the sugary goodness early before the pigs come.

"Hey" grunted one of the fat employees "ain't it a bit late for yous scamps?"

"Ain't you finding it a bit hard to get by with barely a minimum wage and a dead end job?" retorted Buttercup, taking Boomer by surprise. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from 'Becky'.

"HEY! I get discounts here. I couldn't be happier" they stated matter of factly, stuffing their trap with a raspberry and coconut pastry, suckling clean their fingertips and wavering them off. "What do I care? Grab a seat. Buzz off!"

So the three sat with their pastry 'treasures' and munched.

"Anywhere about this time that isn't a freakin' kebab shop?" growled Boomer quietly.

"What's wrong with kebabs?" said Buttercup, her monotone voice she was delivering eerily similar to Raven from Teen Titans.

"Nothing, nothing. Just wished there were better places to eat"

"What do you like?" Robin peeped, feeling it a good opportunity to get to know him better.

"I like fish" Boomer said. "The guys hate it though, say it's cat food"

Upon closer inspection, the tomboy was surprised to see the blonde with bruises, cuts and scabs. Everything had been masked from the fog in the club and it was rather startling to see the boy in such a mess. She looked warily to Robin, who mouthed silently "Brick and Butch".

Why had they done such a thing to their brother? She couldn't figure it out. Sure they always picked on him, but this was flat out abuse.

" _You better fill me in when I take you home_ " said Buttercup telepathically to her crush, spooking her for a second. She had no idea of the limitations to the puffs and ruffs powers.

"You okay Robin? You look a little tweaked" Boomer wondered, his gob stuffed with chocolate iced doughnut.

She nodded slowly, clearing her throat and munching again.

The door flew open and the impact of the slam shattered the glass in it's window. Two figures strode across the establishment, threat dripping from them, and the employees shivered in fear, cowering under the counter.

"Hey, bozos!" barked Brick. "Cooks us up a billion doughnuts or we deep fry your lard asses!"

"Gimme coffee" commanded the green hued ruff. "Lots of it. I wanna take a bath in it!"

The boys laughed nastily as the employees dashed about in a blind panic.

Buttercup motioned for Robin and Boomer to get down and they obeyed.

"What about you?" queried Robin shakily.

" _I can handle it. I'll distract them, while you guys get somewhere safe_ " she said mentally, taking out a candy stick to hold lazily in her teeth.

"Becky are you crazy?" hissed the blonde frantically. "You can't do this! They'll beat you senseless"

 _"Like they did to you?"_ she informed, again, mentally, shooting down a hard stare at him briefly, alarming the blonde.

 _"B-B-Butt-B-B-Butter-Bu-Bu-?"_

 _"Yes, Buttercup. Now, shut your yap. Here they come"_

The three had been seated at a booth and Robin and Boomer scooted as far as they could under the table, trembling as they saw the legs march over, then drift upward out of view, as they sat with Buttercup.

"Nice look you got there, Corky. Did you just crawl out of the junkyard?" grinned Butch.

Rather than taking it personally, Buttercup shrugged and smiled "Yeah, I kinda figured whatever vermin I find among that garbage will probably be a lot more interesting than anybody else I'd come across here in townsville"

They gave a raw, gritty laugh. Clearly they were just as oblivious as Boomer had been. "Hey that's cool. Back in a sec..." Brick said. "WHERE'S THE DOUGHNUTS!"

"I was just kidding by the way" Butch proposed as a half-assed apology. "I like your jacket"

"Yeah, thanks. It's pretty sweet"

With Brick flying off over the counter to interrogate the poor cooks and Butch clearly on the verge of flirting with her, Buttercup lightly booted the blonde under the table.

 _"Ow! Hey, watch it!"_

 _"Get out, quick!"_ Buttercup demanded.

Understanding, tense as hell, the daring tykes moved out from under the table and crawled out of the shop. They kept crawling for a good while, till they were out of the view of the doughnut shop. They then hid in a bush, panting, their hearts racing.

"T-That... was terrifying. I thought I was gonna die under that table" groaned the blue hued ruff.

Robin couldn't shake the feeling of guilt "What'll we do? Buttercup's still in there!"

"To hell with that, I'm outta here. We both are!"

"No, Boomer! This is where I draw the line" she snapped, stamping her feet with a pout. The boy went wide eyed, giving his full attention. "You're not going to make me pick between you and Buttercup and she's put herself on the line so we can be safe. You're both really important to me and if you don't go back in there, I WILL!"

"Sssh!"

"Oops. Sorry"

"Okay, I have an idea..." said Boomer

 **End of Part 6**


	7. D-DAY (Doughnut Day)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Whining and wincing at the dreaded phone call, the girls reluctantly drifted out from their bed covers. Blossom answered her hair as frazzled as a lion's mane.

"H-Hello?"

"POWERPUFF GIRLS! This is the Chief of police! The Doughnut joint downtown has been taken hostage by the RowdyRuff Boys. We're in serious need of your assistance" wailed the distressed fellow.

"Chief of Police? Where's the Mayor?"

"There was a new direct line introduced for the use of the Police station to contact you as well as the Mayor. We'll be able to contact you girls more directly from now on"

Great.

Sighing, the redhead smoothed out her confused strands "Okay, we'll be there..."

"The RowdyRuff Boys?" whimpered Bubbles.

Grumbling, moody, the leader hung up "Can't those dimwits give us a break for once?... Hey, where's Buttercup? She's not pulling a blankie 2.0 on us, is she?"

* * *

The blonde Rowdyruff nestled in the bushes with Robin, watching the gigantic swarm of police gather around the tiny destination. His pupils shrunk in horror.

"Eep! I didn't figure this many would show up!" exclaimed Boomer.

He'd taken it upon himself to anonymously call the cops, to give Buttercup some back up, however he didn't figure for a second that this particular doughnut place was a die-hard favorite of all the members of law enforcement in the City of Townsville. There were hundred of police surrounding the perimeter, with dogs and helicopters.

"Something tells me I've just made this situation a tonne worse" sighed the boy hopelessly, hearing the muffling of a voice from a loud speaker.

* * *

In the shop, Butch and Brick were dazzled by the flood lights. "Cut it out, ya damn pigs!" the hissed, covering their eyes.

"Step out and away from the Doughnut Joint and nobody gets hurt" urged the negotiator. "We can work this out, just leave the employees and the raspberry filled glazed pastries alone"

Buttercup stared on with half lidded eyes "Are you kidding me?"

"Somebody is a rat!" snapped Butch.

Immediately, the boys began pestering the employees "Which one of you losers called the cops?"

"NOBODY!" cried the staff.

It was at that moment a sense of Deja Vu occurred, as Buttercup launched herself at Brick, taking him away from the counter and down onto the tiled floor. To give the boneheads a clue, as she looked on at them, she fixed her hair.

"A POWERPUFF GIRL!" the lads exclaimed. "Get her!"

* * *

"Look!" said Robin, pointing up at the night sky.

Two coloured strips of blue and pink swooped across and aimed to land in the anticipated destination. "The Powerpuff Girls" confirmed Boomer. With that, he brought the chocolate hair gal into his arms and flew up and away from the commotion.

"W-WHAT! What are you doing? Put me down!" shouted the girl.

"I'm taking you home, numbskull!" griped the boy, annoyed by the flailing arms and mitts pressed to his face in agitation and protest.

"No way! I'm staying"

"Then what? What are you gonna do? How are you going to make things better?" shot the Rowdyruff, causing the girl to quiet down. Sighing, he continued, as they flew "Buttercup wants me to keep you safe and that's what I'm doing. Nothing is going to be accomplished if you stay there where you can become an easy potential target. Worst case is that something bad... REAL bad, happens to you and you and me can't see each other again!"

"O-okay" submitted Robin sadly, looking down.

The boy sped towards the Snyder residence and dropped her off home. For a moment, he lingered out the window and the two gazed at each other.

"I'm gonna go help the girls. We'll see each other again, I promise" he whispered, before shooting off.

Sighing, Robin returned to her bed to sleep, but found herself kept awake by her mind's persistent nagging, worrying her about her friends who were in danger... all because of her.

* * *

The poor men watched in horror as the 'toughest-fighter' was struck, kicked, zapped and beaten by the boys. Despite her full-hearted attempts at fighting back, achieving a black eye from Butch and a chipped tooth from Brick, she was done for and she was booted out from the establishment, landing with a thud at the cop's feet.

"Buttercup!" cried a cop.

"Puff down" declared an officer, heart broken. Reluctantly, he gave the motion "Open fire!"

The entire area was ablaze with firing rifles and hand guns. The bullets flew constantly, pulsing through the quiet of the night air, but were only served as a means of unintentional sabotage. The boys laughed meanly, as the bullets bounced off them and proceeded to annihilate the Doughnut shop, regardless of the perfect aim. Realizing what was happening, the same officer upheld his hand. "Seize fire!"

Just in time, the other two girls appeared and lunged at the thugs who threatened the well being of the cops most beloved establishment.

"Go girls, go!" they cheered.

The girls lured them outside, away from the shop and darted off towards the beach, away from any buildings. Why there was only two of them and not the blonde brother was a puzzling concept. Just then, Boomer returned and went towards Buttercup, still laying in pain on the floor. As he reached for her, all the guns clicked and loaded, turning on him, fierce faces with bared teeth and veiny eyes. The fellow trembled.

"Wait!" yelled Buttercup, finding her feet. She turned to him, expecting word.

" _She's safe_ " he confirmed mentally.

With that, they both shot off towards the fight resuming between their siblings.

 **End of Part Seven**

 _(Okay, coming up on the final chapter now. I hope you guys have enjoyed this piece)_


End file.
